metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Inquisitor
I would just like to add that whilst this achievement could be linked to Warhammer 40K and the Daemons and Ordo Herectus, they themselves are based off of the origianal Spanish Inquisition. This is in response to the person who added in the trivia that the achievement was linked to Warhammer 40K. First off, remember to sign your posts. Secondly I highly doubt the developers were thinking about Warhammer whislt naming achievements. The Spanish Inquistion, most likely, but Warhammer? I doubt it.Smokey McPott 13:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. Anyway I was talking about how the person who added Warhammer 40K in the trivia was unaware of how Games Workshop (The creators of Warhammer 40K) used the Spanish Inquisition as a source for their own Inquisition. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. Eternity08 13:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Clarification Don't the kills for this achievement have to be in a single playthrough? Redsoxusa09 04:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) We... Haven't really checked. The easy way to do this would be to kill 1 demon in 1 playthrough. And kill another in the other Playthrough. Eternity08 12:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll make this clear. Every Achievement that requires you to obtain a certain amount of things (I.E Kills, MGR) can be done at any time in one story playthrough. As long as you don't reload a chapter/level to go back and get some thing you missed, otherwise the number of obtained kills and such will be set back to the amount that it was at that section. EG, Say I had 10 Lurker kills at the start of a level, and by the end of it I had 20. If I went back to the start of that level, without it starting a new different'' game, the returning to it through level select, the counter will return to 10 kills. so say if you play one 'session' (Eg, play for an hour) and only get one demon kill, the next time you load up the game from the most recent save and continue playing, the next demon you kill will award you with the achievement. I know this because I made a new account and tried these methods. Thats about as clear as I can explain it. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] [''[[User talk:Smokey_McPott|''talk]]]'' 13:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) The text when I asked this said "the kills do not have to be in the same playthrough". this is implying that the person can kill a demon in one playthrough, and start a new game and kill one in that playthrough for the achievement, and I was merely pointing that out. What you described makes perfect sense, so thanks for enlightening me. Redsoxusa09 02:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) That is wrong, the kills have to be in one playthrough. I'll go over the similar pages and fix them up. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk''] 02:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it was just this article, but you can make sure if you so wish. The wiki is going to be so polished by Last Light's release... Redsoxusa09 02:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC)